Far West
The Far West (Farwestern/''Sanolki: 'Sanolk', "The Great Land") is the largest country of the Delklands, made up of four distinct empires, ruled by three Great Emperors: the Great Emperor of the Forest who only officially rules the Forest Empire, but in ''actuality also rules the Stone Empire; the Prince of the Sky who rules the Principality of the Sky, and the Great Emperor of the Water who rules the Water Empire. Prior to Aye the Queen's War for Conquest, the Great Emperor of the Stone ruled the Stone Empire, but afterwards it fell to ruin, barely remaining under the control of the Great Emperor of the Forest. Now, warrior tribesmen from the Sarpland gather up in their great numbers every few centuries under the single banner of a "Great Emperor of the Stone Come Again Claimant" who wages his holy stonewar against the Far West. Before 29th, and 36th, the Far West was one of the nine departments of the Delkish Empire alongside Lobott, Flotch, Crahia, the Sarpland, the Badlands, Estlenn, and Ires, and it had thus benefited from the relative political stability brought about by being part of a larger empire. There were no stonewars waged during this period. During the time of Tale of Zul, however, in the wake of the political instability brought about by the Hungry Period, and the Bloody 80s, Ayeson Garlcutter emerged as a Great Emperor of the Stone Come Again Claimant, supported by the High Grey of Telf, and managed to badly burn, and sterilize the Great Emperor of the Forest Falk IX Laochalk. This means that whereas the borders of the Far West once stretched from the northern tip of Bredenn Isle to the Crow of Crahia, its borders are being encroached on by one of the Main Nine during the time of Tale of Zul. The Far West is ruled from the Four Capitols: Thousandtrees is the imperial palace of the House of Laochalk (sharing its name with the World Tree, Laochalk, which Thousandtrees is carved into), Skywar is the princely palace of the House of Estel, Watercrown is the imperial palace of the Great Emperor of the Water, a position vied for by the Water Clans, and finally, Stonetowers was the imperial palace of the House of Gayush. History: In days long gone by, the lighter skinned tribes of the First Continent, peoples with names long forgotten by history, waged the Skin Wars (or Roots War) against their darker skinned counterparts. These wars were more tribal than racial, and were primarily fought over the River Roots. This war would go on to birth the many races of humankind, which greatly affected politics, and society even by the time of Huron Space. The lighter skinned people won, and began a genocide wherein darker skinned people were tied to wooden rafts, and sent into the Yorenn Great-Sea, which was said to separate the world of the living from the world of the dead. Content with their conquest, they lived in peace for millennia, and at least according to Farwestern myths, the first Great Emperors arose, and unified the four empires. In reality, many civilizations arose from these people before the Far West, most notably the civilization of the Southern Empire, which was ruined by the eruption of Mount Scorpion. From the ashes of that destruction emerged four great warlords: Kalbalkosh, his son Kosh of Clan Yul, Hololk Gayush, and Erment Estel the Beast Prince. With blood, and battle they unified the Far West under their imperial rule. All that was needed to solidify that rule was to put the nail in the coffin of the presence of dragons on the First Continent. The warlords besieged the World Tree Laochalk at the Battle for the World Tree, the last bastion of the wyrms, great, intelligent dragons which once ruled all the world. They emerged victorious, and began dynasties which persisted into the time of Tale of Zul. Great Emperor Kalbalkosh rose from nothing, paving his way with blood, and naming it the Redroad. He made Laochalk his palace, taking its name for his house, and in his own words "ridding this Earth of the scourge brought about by dragons, who ruined all the world with their foul fire in the south," referring to the eruption of Mount Scorpion. He built the redstone wall which would come to be known as Jaumai's Wall, and created the Water Clans of Yul, Fal, Ofola, Haluk, and Kosholk by forcing his sons on the daughters of local chieftains. This would come to be a microcosm of the fate of the Far West, as the Water Clans soon came to be dominated, and joined by the blood of Ires, and later also by the Sefenlands, and the Delkish Empire. Geography: The Water Empire is an infertile mess of cold wetlands, and beaches constantly blasted by rain. Its few fertile regions (namely Laklas ut Malak, Krolmok, Sankolkok, and Hukul) can grow potatoes, beans, and white rice. For the most part, however, they have to import their food from the Forest, and Stone Empires. The Forest Empire's staple crops include white rice, bloodred rice, barkbeans (brown beans that grow along trees), redbeans, riverbeans (bright green beans), and riverfruit (a cabbage-like "fruit" which grows from underwater "shrubs"). Most of their crops are grown in Cronenn's Crop, a river valley (between the River Line, and the River Zolmal) in the heart of the Forest Empire. Many other crops grow on the redwoods along the River Roots. The Stone Empire grows a lot of maize, a lot of rice (mostly of the brown, and bloodred varieties), and a lot of bloodpulps (red oranges). They have a huge surplus of food, and are the breadbasket of the Far West. While the Forest Empire seems to have more variety, this really only exists to satisfy the more affluent population of Thousandtrees' Town. Most of the Stone Empire's diet also consists of meats. The Principality of the Sky has but one crop it can grow: Rootreachers, a type of mushroom which does well in higher climates, as it stalks upwards, releasing spores. Its mild winters mean that the mushrooms grow year round, and although never in surplus, food is always available (at least to the Princess of the Sky). Category:Nine Departments Category:States Category:History Category:Linguistics Category:Sunrise Alliance Category:The Delklands